crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Slip Slide Icecapades
Slip Slide Icecapades (ツルスベコルテックス lit. Sliding Cortex in Japanese) is the seventh level of Crash Twinsanity. It is the first Humiliskate type of a level and the second one in Iceberg Lab. Description Cortex is standing over a balcony at a lookout, trying to come up with a plan to reach N.Gin's battleship quickly before it sets sail. Crash pushes him and uses him as a makeshift snowboard. They travel down a snow mountain, smashing crates and avoiding simple obstacles, such as nitro crates and penguins. At the end, they crash into and destroy Dingodile's house. There is one crystal to be found in this level. It's unmissable, in the middle of a grinding rail. Hazards Pits There are many pits throughout the level that instantly kills Crash and Cortex upon falling in. Nitro Crates Nitro Crates behave as usual, exploding and instantly killing Crash and Cortex if touched. Penguins In some sections, penguins appear and slide down the mountain, crashing into the walls and exploding. At one point a whole group of penguins chase Crash and Cortex. TNT crates Similarly to Nitro Crates, TNT crates explode and kill Crash and Cortex when collided with. Electric fields There are fence posts with arcs of electricity between them. This hurts or kills Crash and Cortex when touched. Spiky balls There are odd spiky balls perch on posts along the mountain. The ball falls off the post if Crash and Cortex run into one, and the now rolling ball will hurt them if they collide with it again. Falling icicles There are large icicles that fall from the roof at some points. They will hurt or kill Crash and Cortex if one lands on them. Gems '''Purple gem: '''Not far from the beginning, there's a ledge on the right that you can go along. Go along it and jump through the loop of pipe at the end, collecting the purple gem on the way through. '''Blue gem: '''Shortly after the penguin chase sequence stops, there's a ring of pipes leading into a hole in the wall on the right. Jump into the hole, collecting the gem on the way through. '''Green gem: '''Right after the Moulin Cortex scene, there's a ledge on the right that you can go up. Go along it and jump through the loop of pipe, collecting the gem in the process. '''Clear gem: '''At one point, there's a giant gear turning through the ground with a ramp in front. You must have turned a switch a short distance earlier in the level for the ramp to be raised enough to make the jump through the gear and grab the gem. '''Yellow gem: '''Nearing the end of the level, shortly after the clear gem, go up a ledge on the right side and grind on a rail on the left at the end of the ledge. The yellow gem is at the end of the rail. '''Red gem: '''The red gem is right near the end of the level, once Crash and Cortex have become a snowball. Roll up two parallel pipes coming up out of the snow and you'll find the gem at the end of the pipes. Gallery icecapades screenshot 1.png Tawnatwincameo.png|The Moulin Cortex sign, Tawna's cameo in the level. icecapades concept art.jpg|Concept art of the level. Notably, a cropped version of this artwork is used for the level's icon. icecapades henhouse concept.jpg|Concept art of Crash and Cortex sliding through Cortez. Icecapades_snowball_concept.jpg|Concept art of the snowball section of the level. Trivia *Tawna has a cameo appearance in this level on the sign of the Moulin Cortex. *This is 1 of the 10 levels that can be skipped in the game. *The ending cut-scene was originally going to show Dingodile having tea with Tawna before Crash and Cortex land on Dingodile's house. This was cut due to the time limit for developing the game. fr:Toboggan glagla pt-br:Slip Slice Incecapades Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Humiliskate Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels